


Wretched And Divine

by aphamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamerica/pseuds/aphamerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas, Matthias, Emil, Tino, Berwald and Tino fight against a terribly controlling organization through a post-apocalyptic land gathering support from citizens. Lukas, the ring leader who is hopeful for the future, has large ambitions to overthrow the organization and is willing to go to almost any cost for people to have their freedom once again. After spending months hiding in the desert, he is ready to convince everyone it is time to take up arms. It is time for war. </p><p>The warnings all apply to later chapters in which the disclaimer will appear on the top of the chapter. The SuFin is very casual, they are referred to as a couple often, but that is the most it is really touched on. </p><p>This fic is based off an idea I saw on tumblr a while ago. The idea is to write a fic based off of an entire album of music. This fic is based loosely off of Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones by Black Veil Brides. The group F.E.A.R. is based almost completely out of this album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - Exordium

Journal Entry Number 47

 

            It has occurred to me that I haven't yet explained why we have found our temporary refuge in the desert. It wouldn't be anyone’s first thought as a welcoming home, it's horribly hot, away from any civilization, and sand is just horribly irritating. I hate it here, and anyone with common sense does as well, but it is where the rebellion is safest to grow. We are present everywhere, a concept cannot be confined. However, we need an army to conquer the tyrants. Those who dedicate their lives to the fight live here, in the bunker. The rebellion, of course, isn't welcomed. What rebellion is ever welcomed? Well, because we are hunted out, we had to find somewhere “off the charts”. _That,_ in short, is why we are where we are. But the short version won’t carry on our story when we pass. The whole history is as follows…

 

            It was only a few years ago, the organization F.E.A.R. (Friends Encouragement And Resources) had cropped up. To “defend of the interests of the people” was their mission statement. It started out that way, donating time and money into benefitting the people, or so it seemed. The profits they were reaping in by the week kept dramatically rising and their power followed suit. Mysterious donors, improbable luck in investments and a high charisma all played a part. They eventually started releasing subtle propaganda affirming their worth, that everyone needed them. That they would be there for everyone and that no one should ever be afraid. They gained the trust they were seeking in time, the world was troubling and people wanted to believe. I wanted to believe. They were peaceful in the early months, but slowly the caring façade dissolved to reveal the controlling power-hungry organization that F.E.A.R. was all along. And like that, the world was enveloped by the wills of them.

 

            Our fight began not long after that. A small group of us at first, only six of us, banded together to begin planning for the overthrow of F.E.A.R. Foolish? If dying for one’s liberty would be considered foolish than I would suppose so, but I believe dying for one’s freedom, no, everyone’s freedom isn’t foolish. We were without name for quite a few months, perhaps that was best, we were unnoticed and unknown. Planning for months, we met regularly and tried to formulate the best way to gain traction for the rebellion. It was decided that gaining civilian recognition and support was important. So we started travelling, speaking our doctrine, enlisting those who wished to join the cause. Numbers caused us to be disheartened at first, F.E.A.R. was too well trusted and we were just a “couple of kids looking to cause trouble”. Passing through towns we were distrusted and shunned, until something changed.

           

            One town must have been sick of being the footstool of F.E.A.R. constantly drained for supplies when they were down on their luck. When we proclaimed our hopes for the future we received an overwhelming storm of support. We established an ally, and we began to look ahead to a bigger phase of the overall plan to overtake fear and liberate all people once again. It was then we started scouting out a suitable position for a base, moving town to town was essential; however, we were starting to draw attention from F.E.A.R. which was nothing to trifle with.

           

            We found this place, a decrepit military base that was abandoned who knows how long ago, and relocated ourselves. It took getting used to, those not accustomed to the desert or extreme climate, had their share of complaints. We still do, and it has been months, but I can’t deny that this location has been more than suitable for hiding us. Since that time, we have still been recruiting, our numbers have been growing, our anonymity is being ripped out from under our feet, we have ambassadors in many towns nearby, and only recently have I been pushing for active journal keeping. This is all fantastic and remarkable progress, however, I believe it is time to begin to execute a new phase in our plan. I believe it to be time to start the offense against F.E.A.R. It is time to attack.

 

            We can continue recruitment, but we cannot keep pushing off the inevitable. There will be a time where we have to attack, and this is it. We are not as nameless as we once were to F.E.A.R. and it is only a matter of time before our base is found out as well. The shadows can only harbor us for so long. I believe us to be completely capable in our current position to start the real fight against F.E.A.R. Our current numbers will suffice, our spirit is unmatched, our cause is righteous, and when we start the fight I believe more will assuredly join our cause. We will ignite a spark in the people that have grown cold in the shadows of F.E.A.R. We will change the world, and we will be exalted for years to come.

 

            I depart now to attend a rally a few towns over, a long standing ally of ours. Perhaps I will be able to persuade the others into seeing the sense of starting the offensive against F.E.A.R. I ought to stop writing, or perhaps they will leave without me. It wouldn’t help the morale of our allies if I was missing from a rally.

 

Signing off,

Lukas Bondevik

 


	2. Bulletproof

Lukas set his worn down pencil in between the pages of his most recent journal entry. He carefully shut the journal making sure no pages would unnaturally crease due to recklessness. He lifted himself up from his writing desk slowly. His neck and back aching from being hunched over his journal, scrawling in their history and his opinions. A task worth the pain. He slowly extended his arms and rolled his head in an attempt to loosen his stiff joints. He walked out of his cabin, recruits passing him without a second glance as usual.

"They haven't sent for me yet? Thank god..." Lukas muttered to himself. "Well, no sense tempting fate." He began to walk down the dusty, dark, reinforced hallways. Gossip of the newest rally filled his ears as he walked through the hallways full of recruits.

"They're going to start bringing everybody here, that's what I heard! How're we going to fit more people in here? It's packed as it is!" he heard one say, who's complaint was soon shut down by a colleague.

"That's spread every rally, what are you, new? What I heard is that F.E.A.R. is finally going to be sweeping the desert for our base, and will start once they see the rally start." Rumors like this always spread amongst recruits, it seemed they enjoyed the sense of unease it caused. Lukas was never quite sure where these rumors stemmed from, didn't care much either. The rumors were never more than rumors, any serious threats had always been reported, and occasionally even those threats reported ended up only being rumors. The barracks seemed to "self-police" itself, insubordination was rarely heard of, recruits tended to advise other recruits, they also tended to "teach" other recruits when they stepped too far out of line. Perhaps it was out of fear, but to Lukas, it seemed to be more out of a sort of respect.Whatever it was, he appreciated how easy it made his job immensely. He hadn't had to punish any recruits, and he was unsure what he would do if he ever had to.

 _Tino is to thank for all of this, I'm sure._ Lukas thought to himself. _He's popular among the recruits, sweet and friendly... But it isn't any secret that he is one hell of a shot. That must be why. I should remember to thank him._

He was nearly to the large garage where he was to meet the group attending the rally. He could hear laughing and shouting occasionally echo through the hallways, they were still waiting for him. Good. He increased his pace, his relaxed walk morphed into a quick march towards the garage.

The garage was needlessly large. It may have once been filled with military transportation but they never saw any of that. When the facility was scouted out, it was for the most part completely empty. The only things left behind were regular things not worth carrying out: writing desks, bed frames, cabinets and the like. The garage only had heavy work benches left behind, even the old tools had been lugged off before they arrived. It was quite some time before they used the garage for anything more than a meeting space. But the rebellion was able to obtain a dune buggy through a donation, it was a luxury. They didn't need it, however it was much easier to drive to towns many miles away than trek through the desert in the excruciatingly hot sun.

"If it isn't our fearless leader!" Matthias jokingly shouted upon seeing Lukas walk in. He was leaning against the large dune buggy and smiling excitedly.

"Writing in that stupid journal of yours again?" questioned Emil, his arms crossed while sitting on the hood of the buggy. "We were almost going to send Matthias down to find you."

"Yep! They sure were!" Matthias said with a nod. He pushed himself off of the buggy and started to make his way towards one of the seats, "Should we get going then now that you're here?" Lukas blinked while taking it all in. He wished everyone would talk just a bit slower. He quickly looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, come on Lukas, let's go!" a young voice cheered from the back of the buggy. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Peter..?" Lukas said while walking over to the buggy. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw the young boy sitting in between Berwald and Tino, who both seemed to be somewhat uneasy. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with, obviously! Matthias said I could!" Peter excitedly stated while bouncing his legs. Lukas glared at Matthias, who quickly looked away knowing that he wasn't going to get away with this one scot-free.

"Matthias doesn't have the power to authorize that," he said while still glaring at Matthias. He then turned to Peter with compassion in his eyes. He knew Peter wanted to join in on a rally, but the reality was that it was too dangerous for him. He wouldn't ever allow Peter to get hurt, he wouldn't ever allow Peter to go to a rally.

"You know that this isn't a kid's war to fight. Just going out to a rally is a huge risk. You could get hurt, you're not invincible. You are staying here at the bunker." Lukas lectured while still trying to keep Peter's understanding.

"Berwald and Tino already told me all of that, but it's just as dangerous for you guys to go as me! I want to come too! I'm not giving up on this!" Peter objected loudly. His fists were clenched and his cheeks were red, he was about to cry.

"No, Peter!" Lukas repeated, his patience running thinner.

"We volunteered for this risk--" Tino started to say, trying to comfort Peter.

"And so am I!" Peter interjected. Tears had begun to run down his face. Everyone had fallen silent again, not quite sure what to say. They knew he was passionate about joining in, they had given him tasks around the bunker to show he was important, but they never wanted him to venture much further. None of them wanted him to get hurt. Especially Tino and Berwald who served as parental figures before F.E.A.R. had even been a threat. Matthias stepped closer to Lukas and Peter.

"Maybe he is right," he said a bit hesitantly at first, knowing that his opinion wasn't going to be received well, "But he is the future of the rebellion if anything happens to us. Wouldn't it be best if he knew what a rally was like, even if it was just one?" He asked rhetorically to Lukas, who still seemed frustrated at the delay. The mention of "anything happening" to them sent a shiver through everyone's spine, they knew death was completely a possibility. Any recruit that came in had to say that they knew that they could die for the cause before being given a room. It was to ensure that they knew what they were signing up for, so that if violence ever erupted, it wouldn't be a surprise. But even then, dying never seemed real. It seemed fictional, something that only happened in books. Saying that they understood the reality of death never truly shook their feeling of invincibility. The realization that they hadn't truly planned for the occasion of them dying unexpectedly shook them. Who would take on the mantle of Peter wasn't prepared? The enlisted supporters who constantly received direction? Sure they could adapt to it, but at first the chaos of the lack of leadership could be fatal. If they died, and Peter was left behind, who would take care of him? Where would he go? Questions bounded across their minds about the future, about Peter, about themselves, about the rebellion.

"And, I mean," Matthias interrupted, "It's still pretty peaceful, we should take advantage of that, I think." He looked over to Peter who started to smile hearing Matthias actively defend him. It had been the first time that Matthias brought up him coming along and when Peter had been told he couldn't come Matthias had said more than "aw come on, why not?". Peter's tears didn't stop, they just shifted occasion.Lukas turned to Berwald and Tino, initiating a conversation about all of this. to gauge their feelings on this whole speech of Matthias's.

"Even if we should bring him for the sake of the future of the revolution," Berwald whispered, "We shouldn't bring him, it's not his burden to bear."

"But he wants to go so bad, and if we don't let him... What if he runs off to find us someday? It's just as dangerous, if not worse! Maybe just this once..." Tino said quietly, his thoughts flowing out of his mouth, as they did whenever he was unsure.

"Well, I understand both sides. It's really up to you two, whatever you decide..." Lukas said, gesturing for them to keep discussing.

Emil continued to sit on the hood of the buggy, he didn't want to involve himself with any of the drama, and the mention of death beforehand had put a damper on his spirit. He never really was extremely committed to the rebellion, but he would never think to blatantly admit it. He hated F.E.A.R. but the rebellion seemed too drastic, the willingness to die for the cause never sat well with him. What good was dying for the cause if you wouldn't be able to enjoy the victory? It didn't make sense. The rebellion seemed to be driven by people with martyr and honor complexes, he thought, it wasn't sensible. He was there to support his friends, his family, but he wished they never were so determined to make a difference.

Matthias was looking at Tino, Berwald and Lukas's huddle with hope that they were changing heart. That Peter would be able to join them, at least one time. He did believe Peter was the future of the rebellion and he hated seeing his ambition to help constantly belittled for the sake of protection. He knew that being involved in the rebellion in any way could lead to suffering. Peter was raised into the rebellion, he never had much of a choice in actually joining the cause, both of his parents were officials in the administration. He never wanted Peter to get hurt, of course, but he was raised into something that was bound to cause him pain in at least one way and even though Peter was raised into the rebellion he was uncertain if anyone would ever truly let him join it, even when he grew up. He wondered if they were discussing this, what levels of detail they were discussing. He hoped that they would let Peter come with, just one time, just the one time to show him what he might inherit.

Berwald, Tino and Lukas stood up and walked toward Peter and him. Their faces obscured any signs of decision, every single one was anxiety ridden just like before, but it seemed to be a different type of anxiety.

"We've decided," Lukas stated while looking back and Tino and Berwald who were holding each other's hands to try and stay calm, thumbs brushing against the backs of each other's hands.

"You can come," Tino said with a small, nervous smile. Peter's eyes widened and his smile was filled with unbridled joy. He jumped up and down, and ran to hug his parents.

"Really?!" he exclaimed, still unsure if it was true. "Do you really mean it?"

"Mhm," Berwald affirmed while receiving his hug, unsure what to say.

"You can come, but we should be going immediately. We are already running late," Lukas stated while walking to the buggy's driver side.

"Yahoo!" Peter yelled quickly breaking his hug and running to jump back into the buggy. Tino and Berwald quickly followed behind Peter and climbed in on each side of him, reminding him to buckle his seatbelt. Emil hopped off of the hood of the buggy and seated himself in the passenger side, buckling himself immediately.

Matthias stood where he was for a few seconds, astonished at the change of heart. He was ecstatic, but unsure how it had all happened. He didn't want to test Lukas's patience anymore than he already had. He was grateful for everyone's openness, for their flexibility. It wasn't often that they would change their minds on such large matters and core beliefs. He relished in the victory for just a moment more. He then walked over to the side of the buggy which Tino was sitting in and sat next to him, striking up a conversation with Peter as Lukas started up the buggy and drove out of the garage into the desert landscape.

"Pull your goggles down kid, don't want to get sand in your eyes, trust me. It's awful!" he said, pulling down his own goggles. Peter followed suit, still beaming ear to ear and kicking his feet. Matthias smiled at him, pride and excitement swelling up in him for Peter's first time out to a rally.

"Welcome to the revolution, kid. You're gonna fit in great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas - Norways human name in this fic  
> Matthias - Denmarks human name in this fic  
> Emil - Icelands human name in this fic  
> Peter - Sealands human name in this fic  
> Tino - Finlands human name in this fic  
> Berwald - Swedens human name in this fic
> 
> This note will not be appearing in any more chapters.


End file.
